Affectionately Yours
by InfiniteluvforLuka
Summary: Tenten just moved back to Japan to live there and attend Konoha High. There she becomes Neji's new rival in order to prove that the female gender can be as good as the other. While doing so, she grows closer to him and slowly starts to fall for him. To make things even more complicated, Sasuke is also there too. :D hehe
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING: Tenten just moved back to Japan to live there and attend Konoha High and she meets everyone from Naruto. She joins the basketball team and tries prove that girls are just as good as guys while trying to balance her life and school together. Sasuke is just her childhood friend so don't be confused about their relationship :P This is 100% NejiTen :)) I added an OC so please don't kill me. :)))) **

* * *

_"Are you there yet?"_

"No,_ you couldn't have left a smaller place for me to live in?"_

_"Nope. My Tenten deserves the best!"_

_"Ryuren."_

_"Yeaahhh?"_

_"The bet is still on right?"_

_"Yup. Hey, some things came up. I gotta go."_

_"Sure."_

_"Don't miss me too much. Can't wait to see you in a skirt in two months though. Call me if you need anything."_

_"NANIIIIIIIII?!"_

_Konoha High? Tsk._

Tenten stared at her uniform in disgust.

_Perfect. Just perfect. _

The entire mansion that Ryuren had gave her was just too much for one girl.

"Looks like this is gonna work out just fine." Her voice was just dripping with sarcasm.

_At least let there be a basketball team. Pleaseeee dear kami._

Tenten had stood in front of the entrance for thirty minutes. She watched as the cherry blossom petals fluttered through the wind as the students of Konoha High were rushing in. Some of them gave her weird looks. Who wouldn't when there was some unusual girl wearing her hair in buns acting like a statue in front of the school? She was looking for one specific person through the crowd. With no luck, she headed towards the front door.

_Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he doesn't even go to this school. What did I do to even deserve this?!_

She found her way to the main office. Principal Tsunade and her secretary, Shizune, welcomed her into the school.

"Make sure you stay outta trouble." Tsunade grinned at her.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Don't worry about it." Shizune assured her. "I'm pretty sure you'll be able to find your way around very easily."

Tenten was lost in thought while she slumped to room 10a trying hard not to think about her skirt. She was suddenly knocked over by some kid who was rushing to homeroom. What caught her eye was his bright, blond hair.

"Gomen!" he said abruptly.

He helped her up and introduced himself to her.

"HI I'M NARUTO! NARUTO UZUMAKI! BELIEVE IT!"

"Tenten. You think you can help me get to my homeroom? It's 10a."

"Hey! That's my homeroom too! You must be that new exchange student from America!"

"Yeah that's me."

"Come on, I'll show you the way."

"Soooooo, does this school have a basketball team, Naruto?"

"OF COURSE IT DOES! WE'RE THE ONES THAT WON LAST YEAR'S CUP!"

Her eyes lit up and sparkle immediately.

"So, where can I sign up?"

"Waiiiiitttt. What? You wanna play on our team?"

"Why not? It's not illegal right?" she smirked.

"Well, we only formed the team last year. We're holding auditions for the first years tomorrow. I guess you can talk to Sasuke or Neji about it."

_That name, _she thought._ He really is here after all! That bastard better be ready to cry uncle. __  
_

"I see. Thanks, I guess."

"Here we are."

A tall, grey haired teacher with an orange book in his hand greeted them. "Nice to know that you didn't skip school today Naruto."

"HEY! BEFORE YOU START ACCUSING ME, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE ALMOST ALL THE TIME BECAUSE OF THOSE PORN BOOKS KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"Well that's different for me."

_This dude reads porn in front of his own kids?! _

Naruto and the rest of the class sweat dropped. Naruto walked to his seat as Tenten stood in front of the classroom. Now the entire class' attention drifted to Tenten. But she didn't pay them any attention whatsoever. Her eyes wandered around until she caught sight of _him_. It seemed as though her previous thoughts about this place went into the trash.

_Maybe this won't be so bad_, she thought to herself.

"Look at the size of those melons!"

"You better stay away from my Sasuke!"

"What's your cup size?!"

_What. The. Fuck. _Tenten's left eye twitched._ STOP LOOKING THERE YOU PERVS BEFORE I MAKE SURE THAT NONE OF YOU WILL BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS IN THE FUTURE! I wear extra wraps for a reason ya know !_

"Okay okay. Settle down. Go ahead and introduce yourself." Kakashi-sensei said.

"I'm Tenten. Just Tenten. I hope to get along with everyone." she said in a lifeless tone.

As soon as he heard her voice, the Uchiha looked up immediately and locked eyes with her.

"There's an empty seat next to Sasuke-kun. May I sit there?" Tenten asked the first grin on her face ever since she arrived in Japan.

Kakashi nodded and went back to his book of "pleasures".Sasuke never took his eyes off her and gave her a smirk. As she made way towards her new seat, several girls glared at her with envy in their eyes. Tenten was sitting in between the two most popular guys in school. She looked at the other guy with interest as she was mesmerized by his eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" the lavender eyed boy asked.

_YES! TELL ME YOUR NAME BEFORE I GO STALKER MODE ON YOU!_

"Nope, but I like your eyes though." she gave him a bright smile.

"Hn."

_Typical answer from someone like you. Are all of these girls attracted to you and Sasuke?! These whores must be on crack or something._

* * *

**So proud of myself for finishing my first chapter. xD **

**Please review if you want more of this ! feel free to also add constructive criticism if you want. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far guys. :) Here's the second chapter. hope you like it.**

* * *

By fourth period, Tenten had to keep herself from strangling the Sasuke and Neji fangirls that populated the high school. Every time that those two guys did something, they had to make a big deal out of it. That last teacher mortified her. Jiraiya sensei was it? Just where the hell did he get his degree? He just had to talk about the female in the worst way possible. Phys ed was her next class.

_Finally, thank god. _

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP GIRLS! WE'LL BE PLAYING BASKETBALL AGAINST THE BOYS TODAY! LOOK FORWARD TO IT AND DON'T MAKE ME LOSE MY REPUTATION!" Anko Mitarashi ordered. Tenten kept her cool, but her excitement piled up inside.

"Don't be so sure about that Anko." the guy's gym teacher, Might Gai, said. "Because my boys will win just like everytime."

Then he gave her a thumbs up with the brightest grin that almost blinded Tenten's eyes. The kid standing next to him looked EXACTLY like his son.

_Isn't his name Lee? Oh brother._

"i NEED FIVE GIRLS TO VOLUNTEER AND PLAY!"

Only a few hands went up. They belonged to some girl with platinum blond hair tyed in a ponytail, a pink-haired girl, one with four ponytails, and the last had the same eyes as Neji's. Tenten's hand shot up.

"Alright then. Temari, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten will be going against Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, and Kiba. Good luck."

"You'll be needing it." Anko sensei muttered.

"ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" Naruto excitedly said.

"As if we're gonna let you win this." Sakura said.

The tip-off was given and both Sasuke and Temari jumped for the ball. It ende up in Naruto's hands and he gave a quick pass to Lee. It's Lee who scores the first points with his shot.

"Nice Lee!" Gai gave him a grin and they both started tearing up while the others gave them weird looks.

With that, the ball was passed to Tenten and she dribbled the ball with incredible speed across the court and dunked it with incredible force that brought shock throughout the players.

"She can DUNK?!" a surprised Kiba said.

_She got better over these past ten years. _Sasuke thought.

Then, Neji took the control of the ball and passed to the girls' defense only to encounter Tenten.

_She's faster than I thought. _Neji thought.

She saw through his movements and was able to steal the ball much to his shock. Tenten got into shooting position and made a three pointer from where she was. The ball went clean right through the basket. Then, it was Sasuke's turn to shine. He gracefully stole the ball from Sakura's hands and made his way towards the basket. Both Temari and Ino went to stop him but he easily sped through them and scored for the guys.

It went on like this with ball passed between both the guys and girls for thirty minutes. By the time it was over, sweat poured down on everyone's body and everybody panting. The game was so close but in the end, the boys had won by one point. It didn't matter anyways since that was the first game where the girls came close to winning. It had been the opposite sex that took all the victories during gym.

During lunch, Tenten was finally allowed to rest. She found an empty table and sat there to take a nap without the need to eat anything.

"Do you mind if we sat here?" a voice asked out loud.

Tenten opened her eyes and looked up to see the four girls that she played with during gym. She gave them a smile and nodded her head.

"Thanks. I'm Sa-"

"I know. I know all your names."

"You memorized everyone's names that fast?!" Temari asked.

"Yeah, wasn't that difficult."

"So tell us what's it like in America." Ino said.

"Yyyeahhh." Hinata shyly added.

"Oh, I guess the school system is different and everyone is just...well...I don't really know how to put it in words." Tenten stuck her tongue out.

"THAT GAME WAS AWESOME! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted out of nowhere.

"When will you learn to shut up dobe?" Sasuke said in annoyance.

"SHUT UP SASUKE TEME!"

"Don't yell to Sasuke like that Naruto!" Sakura shouted at him.

"Guys. Chill." Tenten said.

At the corner of her eyes, she could see that Neji was staring at her.

_Well then. See what you like? _She innerly smirked.

"So, how are things going Sasuke-kun?" Tenten turned her attention towards him.

"I could ask you the same." he answered.

"Answer my question you bastard."

"Hold up hold up hold up." Ino interrupted.

"Well obviously." Shikamaru said.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!"

Shikamaru just shrugged while Temari sighed out loud.

"Yeah. He used to be so cute and innocent back in the good ol' days." Tenten answered.

"Whatever." Sasuke said with a slight blush.

Sakura noticed this and got worried.

_Does he like her? No. It can't be. _she thought.

"OH YEAH! I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING! TENTEN SAID THAT SHE WANTED TO TRY OUT FOR THE TEAM!" Naruto shouted out loud.

"Rreally? Ttenten-san wants tto try oout ffor the tteam?" Hinata said.

Neji raised his eyebrow at her.

"Are girls even allowed to be on the team?" Temari asked.

"She definitely has the skills and talent." Kiba said. "We could use someone like her on the team."

"I guess she could audition for a spot tomorrow." Neji finally said.

"Thank you!" Tenten said.

"Don't expect it to be that easy if you get accepted into the team considering your gender." Neji said.

That last sentence made her blood boil.

"What was that you just said?!" she glared at him while the other girls looked at them nervously.

"I don't want to repeat myself unless you weren't able to hear me clearly."

"Why you-" she went to punch him but was her arm was caught by Sasuke instead.

"Don't be so reckless. He _is _Neji Hyuga." Sasuke warned her.

"I don't care who he is. He will regret it for saying that."

"It's ookkkay Tenten-san." Hinata said.

"This is my declaration of war Neji Hyuga." Tenten said.

"Fine then. So be it." Neji smirked.

The others face palmed and thought to themselves: _just what did these two idiots get themselves into?!_

_I'll just have to beat him at everything he does. Nobody can just_ _destroy my pride like that. _Tenten thought.

"It shouldn't be too hard. I'll have to quitting by the end of the week." Neji smirked.

Their glares began to give off bluish auras around them. Luckily, the bell rang and lunch period was over. The rest of the group had rushed out of the cafeteria not wanting to be included in their rivalry.

* * *

**Stayed up til almost 3 to finish this chapter. sorry if some of my grammar is wrong :P Please review for more. I appreciate it guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really need to finish doing my hw instead of writing :P but Nejiten CANNOT wait ! **

**So here's the third chapter. Hope you guys like it. Itachi finally makes his début in my story ^.^**

* * *

_Who_ _does that egocentric bastard think he is? So what if he's rich and popular? He's still an ass no matter how you put it. _

Tenten got lost in thought as she walked home. She thought of ways to humiliate the Hyuga boy and crush his pride. She was so deep in thought that she gave of a dark aura as she walked pass several other pedestrians. They all felt it and walked quickly away from her.

_I wonder how Hinata is able to live with him? That poor girl._

Once she was home, she tossed her bag on the floor and collapsed on the couch. Other thoughts of Neji left her head as sleep engulfed her and forced her eyes closed. In an instant, she was in another world. She was surrounded by grass and the sun was out shining as brightly as ever.

_Where am I? What is this place? _

Suddenly there was laughter in the background. Tenten turned her attention towards the sound and followed to whoever it belonged to. Behind a large cherry blossom tree was a couple having a picnic who didn't even seem to notice anything else that was going on. The woman that was laughing looked like the split image of Tenten only she had green eyes annd her hair was down. The man had black hair with chocolate-brown eyes and he seemed to enjoy it as much as she was.

_What am I doing? This is wrong. I shouldn't even be here. _

Tears formed at the rim of her eyes as realisation hit her.

_Mom. Dad. _

"MOM! DAD!" Tenten sprung up from her sleep. It was all just a dream. Her cell phone had rung and woke her up. She picked and saw that the incoming call was from Ryuren.

"Moshi moshi."

"How was your first day Ten-chan?"

"Great." she replied with sarcasm.

"Did something happen?"

"I met this really annoying Hyuga. But his cousin's nice though."

"Neji and Hinata Hyuga?"

"Yeah. Them. HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"One of our business partners are the Hyugas remember?"

"Right. Guess what! You were right about Sasuke!"

"Told you. Tell him I said hi next time you see him kay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Bye."

She hung up and went to take a shower with thoughts about Neji and her parents trapped inside her head. The water washed away all her stress and dripped down her naked body. As she stepped out of the shower, she came up with an idea and decided to invite the other girls over for the weekend not wanting to be alone on those days.

_I'll ask them tomorrow._

Tenten's phone started ringing again, only this time, it was Sasuke who was calling.

"Moshi moshi."

"Oi. I just called to warn you about the try-outs tomorrow."

"What? You don't think I can handle the Hyuga all by myself?"

"No. Of course I don't."

"Why you-"

"He's the captain of the basketball team. If it's really your dream to join, then watch it get crushed tomorrow."

"Tch. I don't care what he or the coach throws at me. I'm still not gonna give up on this."

"The coach is Gai."

_I'm doomed. I'm screwed. As if this could get any worse._

"And Lee is the manager."

"WHATTTTT?! ISN'T THAT A JOB FOR SOME GIRL?!"

"The team doesn't want any interference so we barely even let girls watch us practice."

"STAHPPPPP I TELL YOU! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" she could hear him chuckling on the other end.

"Sasuke, who are you on the phone with?" another voice asked on Sasuke's side.

"It's none of your damn business."

"ITACHI?" Tenten wondered out loud.

"Hai! Tenten! That has to be you." Itachi answered. "I heard you just moved back to Japan a few days ago."

"Yup."

"Make sure you drop by tomorrow to gimme a hug."

"Okay. I'll be happy to do so." she giggled.

"Okay okay. Enough. I was the one talking to her before you rudely interrupted." Sasuke said.

"Don't get jealous little brother. It's a sin if you do."

"Go away and make dinner or something."

"Well then. I see how it is."

"You too just never change." Tenten said.

"How come you always act nicer and all giggly when he's around?"

"Because. I respect him way more than you and he's more charming than you." she joked.

"Whatever."

"Don't get jealous Sasuke-kun."

"Oh shut up. Still, just remember what I said about the team."

"Sure."

"Night then."

"AYE YAAAAAA!" Tenten cried out loud while she grabbed the hair on her head. "With that crazy sensei as the coach, I'm sure to collapse any second! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME KAMI?!"

The next morning, Tenten could barely get out of bed. On her way to school, she saw Sakura and Ino walking together. She quickly caught up to them and waved.

"Ohayo!" she said.

They greeted her back.

"You'll be the first girl ever to try out for the team." Sakura said in amazement.

"Really?" Tenten said.

"Yeah! Temari was considering about joining too but she declined after Gai sensei was just too much." Ino said.

"Speaking of Temari. Her younger brother is trying out today. Gaara." Sakura said.

"That kid with the tattoo on his forehead and red hair?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. That's him. He's really quiet though." Ino said.

They got to their homeroom and Kakashi sensei wasn't there yet.

"This one of the reasons why I love this homeroom so much." Sakura said.

"Yup. He's almost always late everyday so everyone can just chill for some time." Ino agreed.

Tenten's smile had faded when she saw Neji sitting next to her. Instead, she stuck her tongue out at his face.

"Well good morning to you too." He said while rolling his eyes.

"That's probably the nicest thing he's ever said to any girl before." Ino said playfully.

"Shouldn't you be paying more attention to Sasuke or Shikamaru?" Neji smirked.

"Hmph."

"No. I'm good. Go bother Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

"_Boys._" Ino muttered under her breath.

The other girls laughed at the sight including Hinata and Temari.

"Hey, do you guys mind staying at my place for the weekend?" Tenten asked the girls.

They all replied excitedly and agreed to meet up after school at Tenten's place. The day went by so fast. After history class with Kurenai sensei ended, the rest of the class rushed out of the school while Tenten made her way to the gym. The others had wished her luck before they left.

_All right you can do this. This is what you've been waiting for ever since you came here. _Tenten told herself.

She lined up with the other guys. She had noticed Gaara and stood next to him. She gave him a big smile. He just nodded silently back at her.

_Well that was...awkward._

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP! WE'RE LOOKING FOR FIVE NEW MEMBERS TO JOIN THIS TEAM THIS YEAR SO GIVE US EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Gai sensei said. "IF YOU WANT TO BE ON THIS TEAM, YOU MUST BE WILLING TO SACRIFICE YOUR BODY TO SOME EXTREME CONDITIONS!"

After Gai sensei said that, Neji smirked at Tenten.

_I'll sho_w _you._

* * *

**As some of you might have already guessed, Tenten's parents are dead ,_,**_  
_

**I have to go to school in a few hours DX N00000! **


	4. Chapter 4

**yayyy! chapter four is here! i added a few more OC's :p**

**i wanna thank everyone thats been reviewing. there's a basketball and a hot tub scene in this chapter ;)**

* * *

Konoha High's basketball club was formed exactly one year ago. Among the members of the team were five players that shined brighter than the others. They were considered the prodigies of their generation. Each were gifted with skill and talent and full of promise. They formed a team that won several championships that year. They even went to the finals and won just in their year. Konoha High's winning streak continued to crush all their opponents.

Tenten clutched her necklace against her chest for luck. It was her ring and cross necklace that her parents had meant to give her for her first birthday. She never went anywhere without it just as she never went anywhere without tying her hair up into two buns.

"The try-outs at this school is a bit different from the rest that you may be familiar with. We've set up a mini-game between you and five other players who are already on the team to test your stamina, ball handling, and effiency in both offense and defense." Gai said. "You'll all be one team of ten that'll play against our best five players: Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru."

"NO WAY! YOU'RE PITTING US AGAINST THEM?!" Hajime, one of the guys said.

"THAT'S BULL!" another shouted.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO EVEN WIN?!" Kaito yelled.

"If you don't think you can handle it, there are other clubs available that may be willing to accept you." Gai said in a threatening tone.

_He got serious all of a sudden just like that._

After a few minutes of hesitation, a couple of boys walked out of the gym with defeated looks on their faces. Gaara raised his hand to speak up causing Tenten dispose her inner thoughts at the moment.

"There's only ten of us left." he said. "The advantage is ours in size."

"He's right. It would be a close match but we're only gonna be tested for our skills, not victory." Tenten agreed.

Their words gave the others some encouragement. After five minutes passed after the start of the game, the first years including Tenten were fired up and were able to do great offense against the second years. The score was already 10 to 3 with the first years in the lead mostly thanks to Gaara and Tenten. They formed a duo that was the key to the possibility of taking down their upperclassmen.

After analyzing Neji's team whose players were on the other side of the court, she got into a shooting stance to go for a three pointer. The ball shot across the court as Naruto tried to intercept it but failed. It went in the basket and there was only 15 minutes remaining.

_We're in the lead?! Is this their limit or are they just holding back? _Tenten thought. _From what everyone's saying, this can't be their true strength. It's would be a miracle if we just took the game that easily._

The ball ended up in Hajime's control but he lost it to Neji who dribbled down the court pass Kaito with insane speed. He got past Gaara and dunked it with great force in the basket.

"You didn't think that we'd let you win, did ya?" Kiba said.

"Even if it's just a mini game, we're taking it just as serious as you guys." Naruto added.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"WHO SAID IT WAS OVER? THE REAL GAME'S JUST STARTING!" Tenten shouted.

With that, she scored another two points. Kiba was blocked by two other guys, Kagami and Hideki. He made a quick pass to Naruto who also scored two points.

_They're faster than us alright. _

In the end, the second years won the game by a three-point difference.

"From what I saw, you all pass my test to qualify for this club. Good job!" Gai said with his nice guy pose.

Everyone was either too busy panting or too tired to cheer, but they were all excited.

"Before you leave, make sure to meet me on the rooftop exactly at 8 AM on Monday morning." Neji said.

"There's more?!" Kaito complained.

"It's not a big deal. Just make sure you're on that rooftop by 8." Neji said before he left.

_What's he thinking?_

Anyways, Tenten was still excited that she made the team.

"You guys were great out there, Tenten and Gaara." Kagami said.

"Yeah! Without you two, we wouldn't have even have a chance of winning." Hajime added.

"Arigato!" Tenten thanked cheerfully.

"Domo." Gaara said.

She couldn't help but feel so relieved as she skipped home.

"Oi. Tenten wait up!" Sasuke shouted as he caught up to her.

"Nani?"

"Aren't you coming to my place today?"

"Oh yeah!"

Although she was already tired from the try outs, she still felt contented to head over to the Uchiha's mansion. Yes. They were rich and owned a successful company just like the Hyugas. As soon as Itachi opened the door, Tenten ran and leapt into his arms for a hug.

"ITACHI!"

"My my. You've matured and developed into a great person." He commented and it made her blush. "By the way, congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Both of you stink! Blech!" Itachi teased them.

"I have an idea! Let's bathe in your hot tub together like we used to do when we were young Sasuke kun!" Tenten suggested innocently.

"Are you outta your mind woman?! We're not little kids anymore!" Sasuke objected while trying to hold back a blush.

"Oh don't be like that. Are you too ashamed to be naked in front of an old friend?" Tenten said playfully. "Come on!"

And she dragged him away while Itachi couldn't help but laugh.

_They grow up so fast. Well at least one of them did. _Itachi thought to himself.

The doorbell rang and Itachi opened to find Sakura standing there.

"Um. I came here to return Sasuke's textbook after he let me borrow it." she said shyfully.

"Come in." Itachi welcomed her.

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs with Tenten." Itachi answered.

_TENTEN'S HERE?! _Sakura worried. _WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!_

"You wouldn't mind if I..."

"Not at all. Feel free to do whatever you want." Itachi said as he went back to watching a game.

Sakura walked upstairs and went to Sasuke's room which was opened and empty. She got even more nervous. She had liked this guy ever since they met during childhood. Everyone knew of her feelings for him. It wasn't the same as the fangirls' but she had the biggest crush on him. Even Sasuke knew about it but he never said anything about it to her. So Sakura just decided that she was okay with them being just friends. Apparently, Sasuke hadn't shown any interests in any other girls until Tenten showed up. Sakura didn't blame her for it though.

She heard voices coming from one of the rooms and turned the knob to open the door forgetting to knock. That was her biggest mistake as she saw a naked Sasuke in a hot tub with a naked Tenten.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH! I'M SO SORRY!" she apologized and was about to rush out but Tenten stopped her.

"Sakura! Wanna join us? It's really relaxing." Tenten laughed.

"Uuuuhhh. It's okay. I'll just wait for you downstairs. Then we can walk to you house together."

"Alright. Suit yourself."

Sasuke was silent the entire time. When Sakura came into the living room, she screamed at Itachi.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME ABOUT THEM IN THE HOT TUB TOGETHER?!"

Itachi laughed. He was laughing too much in one day.

"Hmph." she grunted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys. remember to review ^_^**

**if you guys want me to make the chapters longer, just say it and i'll grant your wish ! **

**P.S. B.A.P's new song One Shot is so AWEEEEEESSSSSOMEEEEEE ! you guys should listen to it xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the late update guys. i had to finish some other stuff :| So here's chapter five. Hope you like it.**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

"Lend me your clothes." Tenten demanded hurriedly.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Sasuke asked with complete curiosity while watching Tenten play around in the warm water like an innocent, little kid.

"I don't wanna walk home in that skimpy uniform." she whined.

_She looks so adorable with that expression on her face. Waittttt JUST WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?!_ Sasuke thought inwardly while trying hard to hide his blush. The steam rising from the hot tub wasn't helping.

Tenten had stared at him innocently during the entire time that he had filled with his head with hormone raging thoughts.

"Fine. Fine. You can borrow them for as long as you want."

"YAY!" she cheered and clapped her hands together like an excited little kid who was being rewarded with some candy. "Turn around and close your eyes while I dry myself."

"You don't have any discomfort with being in a hot tub with another guy and you're worried about me watching you get dressed?" Sasuke asked with amusement.

"Yes. Now deal with it and no peeking."

_Perverted bastard._

"Okay. You can open your eyes now."

Sasuke caught a quick look at her and turned away blushing lightly. It was as if she was meant to wear his clothes. She looked so natural with it on.

"Sasuke-kun."

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"What does Hyuga have in mind for us when he said to meet on the rooftop on Monday?"

"Just some initiation assignment." he sighed. "We all had to do it last year too."

"What is it?" she asked further.

"You'll just have to wait and find out for yourself."

"You jerk!" she pouted.

"If I was a jerk, would I have let you wear my clothes?" he smirked at her.

"See you on Monday then, Sasuke-kun." she muttered, but emphasized her nickname for him.

"Whatever."

And with that, she slipped out of the steaming room and rushed downstairs still hoping that Sakura was still there. Sure enough, she was shyly sitting on the couch with her hands folded on her laps with Itachi sitting next to her watching a basketball game.

"Let's go. Talk to ya later Itachi." Tenten waved to Itachi and motioned Sakura to leave.

"We're leaving now." Sakura added.

Sakura and Tenten both started the long walk to her house. On the way, Sakura couldn't help but wonder why Tenten was in Sasuke's T-shirt and white shorts.

"Did you want to talk to Sasuke-kun back there?" the brunette asked in curiosity.

"Well, I just wanted to return his textbook." Sakura said paying more attention to the sidewalk than the girl walking beside her.

Tenten noticed that Sakura was starting to get uncomfortable about the subject and decided to change the topic for her sake. Tenten wasn't used to talking to other girls in this way. Actually, she never really tried to interact with other people other than the Uchihas, Ryuren, and the other kids she used to play basketball with in the US. Although she had to admit that it felt really nice to have a normal conversation with another girl her age.

After a while, both of them reach Tenten's mansion where the rest of the girls were there waiting at the front entrance.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Tenten apoligized sincerely.

She punched in some digits and the gate opened.

Ino was amazed at the sight. "It's so vast and huge."

"Hai. It's even larger than the Uchiha's and Hyuga's place." Hinata nodded in agreement.

Tenten noticed that she wasn't stuttering or having any speech problems.

"You're not stuttering this time Hinata." Tenten said, smiling at said girl.

"She's only like that when Naruto is around." Sakura said while winking at Hinata, who was now blushing red from ear to ear.

"Come in." Tenten motioned them to come inside.

"Do you live here all by yourself?" Temari inquired, staring at the living room filled with trophies and awards that belonged to Tenten.

"Yeah. But only for two months." she answered. "Hopefully."

"Are these your parents?" Hinata examined the photo that was framed featuring two joyous people hanging on the wall.

"Yeah."

"They look so graceful and elegant." Sakura added. "Are they away on a business trip?"

"Not really. They're dead." Tenten answered softly.

The other girls had no idea and felt sorry for their new friend.

"It's fine. I never really knew them that well so I don't really feel so depressed." she shrugged.

The gloomy mood was lifted when Tenten suggested that they all watch a movie and order pizza. So for the next few hours everyone was happily munching on cheesy pizza. They all sat in a circle and decided to play a game. Whatever they talked about would stay between each other and nobody else. The truth game.

"So everyone just has to admit the truth." Temari explained.

"But what if you don't tell the truth or you don't want to?" Ino asked after finishing the last bite of her pizza slice.

"You have to or else you ask to partner up with the guy that annoys you the most for the upcoming music project." Temari smirked arrogantly. "Or the person that you makes you get all nervous."

"I wanna go first! Called it!" Ino said hurriedly. "Okay, so Sakura. Do you still harbor feelings for Sasuke even though you said that you were alright with you two being just friends?"

Sakura stared down at the pink pillow she was hugging and sighed. "Yeah."

"I KNEW IT!" Tenten declared excitedly. "So you admit that you wanted to join us in the hot tub too!"

"NO! I didn't want to join you guys." Sakura said with slight heat on her face.

"Wait. Hold up. YOU AND SASUKE WERE NAKED IN A HOT TUB TOGETHER?!" Temari interrupted.

"Yeah. We should all do that together too one day and maybe we can invite the other guys to join too!" Tenten was excited with her idea.

"NO!" everyone else disagreed with her crazy thought.

"Are you insane? I wanna know what you're smoking!" Hinata interjected. _I can't be...in front of NARUTO-KUN!_

"Hehe. It was just a suggestion." Tenten joked, rubbing the back of her head.

The others didn't buy it at all whatsoever. There was plenty of euphoria in the living room where they all gathered together.

"Alright. It's my turn." Sakura said with a determined look on her face. "Tenten."

"Shoot."

"What are your honest opinions on Neji?"

Sakura and the others were curious to know. They all leaned in for her answer. But, Tenten didn't want to hurt her pride by answering.

"Pass."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Ino shouted. "Unless you want to be paired of with him for the project, of course."

"I'd rather do that than choosing to compliment his ego." Tenten grumbled stubbornly.

After a few more turns, they all collapsed from exhaustion in Tenten's room. However, all but Tenten slept. Whirling thoughts of Neji were trapped in her head again. His smirk was glued to her mind.

_Why am I gettting so worked up on him all of a sudden? _

-Monday morning came by so fast-

Tenten had woke up late that morning and ended up tripping while rushing to school. She ignored the stinging sensation on her knee and continued to run while crossing the streets dodging cars. A few amount of blood was trickling down her left leg and stained her white sock. That didn't matter as she skipped steps as she ran up to the roof where the others were waiting. She managed to come on time with one minute to spare. She looked up and grinned at the others with brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Now then." Neji spoke up. "This is where your courage will be tested."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Hajime interrupted.

"The assembly is supposed to start in ten minutes and we're all up here!" Kagami pointed out.

"I don't care. Here, you'll state your name and class to everybody in the yard down below and confess your goals out loud so they'll be able to hear." Neji said coolly while the others stared at him with complete bewilderment. "If you're not able to do that, you'll be forced to run 50 laps around the yard with Gai and Lee."

"THAT'S A BUNCH OF CRAP!" Kaito yelled.

While the rest of them were arguing, Gaara caught sight of Tenten hopping onto the railing. She caught all their attention as the wind was blowing past them. They all stared in shock at her action.

"Are you insane?" Neji asked her with stunned look.

"Somewhat."

"Get down from there." He looked up.

Before anyone could stop her, she shouted with determination. "TENTEN! CLASS 10A! I'VE DECIDED THAT I WILL BE THE ONE TO TAKE DOWN NEJI HYUGA AND MAKE HIM EAT HIS WORDS!"

In the yard below, Tsunade and her secretary stared up in amazement.

"Should we stop them?" Shizune asked her superior.

"Nah. Let them finish." Tsunade answered. _I knew that girl was promising._

Tenten's resolve had inspired the rest of them to follow and do the same. Neji had stood there the entire time and stared at her in awe.

"Go to the nurse and have that knee treated Tenten." was all he said to her.

-In music class-

"Alright. I hope everyone will be able to find a partner for the music recital next month." Kurenai sensei said.

The other girls giggled and winked at the brunette as she walked to Neji. She tugged on his sleeve and he looked at her with an odd expression.

"Would you mind playing a duet with me for the project?" she asked.

"Why are you asking me all of a sudden?"

"Aren't you suppose to be a genius and know the answer to that already?" she retorted.

_The nerve of some people. _he thought.

"Fine. Just come by my house after basketball practice." he sighed complying.

"Yay! I knew you weren't that awful."

_What the hell did I just agree to? _His right eye twitched as she skipped away.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who's been waiting. Im sorry for keeping you guys waiting. ,_,**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry for the late update guys. Naruto ultimate ninja storm 3 came out a few days ago and i got hooked :P**

**I promise imma keep posting new chapters each week. so keep reading ;)**

**E**

**N**

**J**

**O**

**Y**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Neji kept staring at Tenten and studied her closely. He couldn't help but find the bun haired girl to be really interesting. No one else had really dared to defy him before. Other than Sasuke and Naruto of course because those two were hopeless. He was the most popular guy and his status was absolute no matter what. Yet the prodigy was intent on figuring out her true motive for challenging _him. _

His eyes trailed down to her bloody knee. He wondered why she didn't get it bandaged yet. He couldn't help but smirk at her stubbornness. The genius didn't feel like paying attention to Jiraiya's teachings on the female body so he dozed off in class. He laid back and used his notebook to cover his face. Most of the class was doing the exact same thing so it really didn't make that much of a difference.

-_While Neji was asleep, he had a flashback-_

_A six year old Neji sat all alone on the swing gazing off into thin air. He was waiting for happily for his dad to pick him up. As he waited, a basketball had rolled to where his feet were dangling off the swing. A little girl in twin buns and and an oversize T-shirt and shorts came running up to him. He stared at her in curiosity. She had a bright smile on her face. _

_"Can I sit next to you?" she asked._

_He nodded but didn't say anything else. She hopped onto the swing that was right next to him. _

_"Who are you waiting for?"_

_"My dad." he replied quietly still trying to study her._

_"Oh! That's nice."_

_"Does this ball belong to you?" he asked her._

_"Yeah! I was playing basketball all by myself earlier." she answered. "Wanna play?_

_He nodded and then they walked to where the older teens were playing. They were the only kids that were in the court. They spent thirty minutes playing one on one with other. It was her that scored every single points of that game. The teenagers that watched the two little kids play were amazed at the little girl's ability to make a basket with her height. _

_"You're that very good at this are ya." she said bluntly to little Neji. "But you have the potential to be a great player if you just keep practicing."_

_He was still trying to catch his breath after their game. _

_"It was nice meeting you." she grinned at him. "I have to go now. You can keep the ball."_

_"Bye." he was a little disappointment that she had to leave so soon. He enjoyed having her as company. She was like the single flower that brought life to a desert._

_"By the way, I think your eyes are the prettiest thing I've ever seen." she said with a giggle. And with that_, _she ran off and was gone._

Someone had tapped Neji on the shoulder interrupting his dreams. He still kept the basket ball that that little girl gave him and thought of her before every game he played.

Basketball practice was canceled that day due to Gai leaving early. Neji was on his way home and heard someone running after him. It turned out to be Tenten. He had forgotten that he was her partner for the music project.

"Doesn't Hinata walk home with you?" she asked.

"Not today." he answered. "Did you come up with anything yet?"

"Nope."

Apparently the Hyugas didn't live very far away from the school.

_It's no wonder they're never late. _Tenten thought.

The mansion was surrounded by a huge lawn with perfectly planted flowers and topiaries. In the driveways were two cars. Perfection. Just as you would expect from the Hyugas.

The maids and butlers greeted them as they walked in. An older man with greater authority walked towards them with Hinata and another girl trailing behind him.

"Welcome home Neji." the older man said. He turned his head to Tenten with raised eyebrows.

"Neji finally brought a girl home!" the girl next to Hinata exclaimed in a teasing tone.

"Quiet Hinabi." Neji said as she stuck her tongue at him.

Tenten bowed and greeted them. "It's nice to see you agian Hiashi-sama."

Everybody's eyes in the room bulged out except for Hiashi, who was laughing with mirth. No stranger had ever addressed him with his first name without addressing his surname first.

"Is that really you Tenten?" he asked.

"Sure is."

"HAHAHA. YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE BIT!" Hiashi declared. "Make yourself feel right at home."

"Okayyyyy."

Everyone else was still in shock as their minds tried to process what had just happened. And so, Hiashi strolled off whistling, minding his own business. _He was whistling?! _How the hell did these two meet?! Neji recovered from his shock and dragged the brunette as if he owned her off to his room.

"Oooohhh. Neji finally decides to make a move." Hanabi teased after her cousin.

"Hanabi. Don't make fun of him." Hinata said. "It's not what you think."

"At least not yet. He's so slow sometimes."

"Hai." Hinata blushed at the thought of the two of them together.

Tenten plopped and made herself comfortable on Neji's bed while Neji threw his bag and books on his desk. Tenten looked around his room. It was as she expected of his room. So plain and barren. Just composed of a bed, his desk, his bathroom, and the closet.

"I love your room by the way." she muttered.

"How I love your tone dripping with sarcasm too." He replied.

She smirked at him and lied back down on his pillow.

"Well. We should start thinking of what piece to play." he said.

She didn't answer and focused on staring at the ceiling.

"So maybe you could perform a violin variation of Tristesse and I'll be the piano accompanist." he suggested. "But then that wouldn't be considered a duet would it? Looks like we're just gonna have to wing it-WAIT A MINUTE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

"Sure. Of course. Tristesse is fine I guess." she answered. "To be honest, I really don't care that much."

"Well I do. And I'm not about to receive a low grade because of you."

"Oh Neji, must you always think so lowly of me?"

"Hn."

She sighed and got up. Tenten spotted his old basketball that was lying in the corner. It still looked like it was in perfect condition. She picked it up to examine it closely and smiled at him afterwards.

"Neji. Who knew that you would have kept the ball after all these years?" she recollected.

"You're mistaken. Someone else gave that to me years ago." he explained.

"I know. You don't think I don't know how to recognize my own handwriting?"

"You're...you're..." he began stuttering just like his own cousin.

"I'm so disappointed that it took you so long to figure that out." she teased. "And I even recognized you as soon as I saw you on my first day."

"No way." His mind was still processing all of it.

_I'll never forget that innocent look you gave me with your eyes. _she thought.

"How come you've never told me after that?" he questioned.

"I had to amuse myself somehow."

He walked over to his bed and sat there staring at the wall.

"You're the reason why I started playing basketball too." he admitted.

"Oi! That's great to hear! Yosh!" she punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Your father came for you that day after I left right? I came back the next day but I didn't see you there so..."

"He died that day." he said.

Tenten was speechless and apologized. They were silent for a while until Hinata knocked on the door.

"Neji-nii san. Tenten-chan. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." she said. "You should stay and join us for dinner too Tenten-chan.

"I don't mean to intrude, really."

"Just eat with us. She's not going to stop insisting unless you accept." Neji said.

"Okay. Fine. I'll eat with you guys."

"Great! Be downstairs in fifteen minutes."

"She's frightening sometimes." Tenten admitted.

"When she's not head over heels over Naruto, she can be like that." Neji said.

_Yup. Hinata can be terribly shy sometimes, but when she gets mad, hell is even less scarier._

"Wwelll thennn. What should we do now?" Tenten was surprised to find herself stuttering. This wasn't like her at all!

"You're knee. Didn't you listen to what I told you this morning?" he sighed. "Are you always this stubborn?"

"Do you really need to ask?" she replied smartly. "It'll be fine. It might even leave a scar, but whatever."

"Wait here." he said and he walked into his bathroom.

He came back out with a roll of bandages and antiseptic spray.

"Nani..." Tenten said quietly.

"Sit and hold still." he ordered her.

"Wait just a minute! I told you that I was -FUCKING BASTARD!" she cried out loud.

She acted on reflex and swung her fist at him for spraying the antiseptic on her knee. She landed a blow on his arm and he winced in pain. He listened to her sputter some colorful words at him for acting without any words of warning.

"It'll just be a minute. I'm trying to do something nice and this is how you act." he said.

"SHUT UP! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST SAID SOMETHING!"

"There. It's all bandaged up now."

"Thanks. I guess." she muttered.

"Next time, learn to take care of yourself so I don't have to suffer any more pain inflicted from you again."

"Hai. Hai. Whatever." she fought hard to try and hide her blush.

It seemed as if he was trying to do the same.

* * *

**Review and follow me please? :D**

**thanks for all of you that waited. **

**-Peace **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much guys :)) sorry for the extremely looooong update guys. i meant to upload this chapter on white day but i was just too busy with high school shit and my laptop kept crashing. maybe i shouldnt have ever threw on the floor. :/ **

* * *

"I heard an awful lotta shouting and screaming up there." Hinabi smirked at Neji. "My, just what were you two doing?"

"It's really none of your business Hinabi." Neji snapped.

Tenten giggled in the seat across from him. Neji kicked her leg from underneath the dinner table and glared at her. She made a pained face and returned his glare. Everyone else at the table were trapped in the dark atmosphere that engulfed the table. Static could be seen between their eyes. Hiashi broke up the intense mood at the table by coughing and chuckling before Tenten could start stabbing Neji with forks and Neji from hurling rice at her.

"You kids never lose your spirit or liveliness these days." Hiashi said. "So, um, Tenten. How's your brother doing these days."

She stared down at her plate and smiled. "Well, you know him. He's always working and all that."

"Being the head of the family at such a young age like that is amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah. He'll be visiting soon."

"Wait, so how did you two meet?" Hinabi interrupted.

"Hiashi-sama was at our business party in Hong Kong a few years ago and I happened to be there too." Tenten replied.

After dinner, Neji was walking Tenten home since she didn't want to take the car instead. He took note that she was being unusually quiet.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know." she said quietly.

He stopped suddenly and placed his hand on her forehead. Her cheeks grew red and she took a step back.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"N-no. I don't." she said. "I can go on from here. You don't have to walk any further."

"See you tomorrow then."

He stared after her as she ran as fast as she could.

Once she was in her room, she slumped on the floor and gathered her knees to her chest.

_What's gotten into me? I'm not like this!_

She was confused as any other girl could be. Frustrated with herself, she went to her court behind the large house to shoot some hoops before going to bed.

And for the first time, she shot and missed.

_W-what is this?!_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME KAMI-SAMA?!" she yelled out loud.

The next morning, she was just too exhausted to get out of bed. She slept in and decided to take the day off. Unknown to her, someone else had parked their car in front of the mansion. The stranger that got out of the car was wearing shades and had a graceful air around him. He took his keys and opened the door into the house.

Tenten was still sleeping in her room when she smelled someone cooking downstairs. She got up in alarm and rushed downstairs into the kitchen. She ran into a tall figure and stumbled backwards. She looked up at the stranger for a while.

"What? Aren't you going to gimme a hug?" he said.

She gave him a huge hug as he looked down at her with his soft eyes.

"It's been awhile hasn't it, Tenten?"

"Ryuren." she said.

After their little reunion, they were on the couch playing video games just like they used to do. It brought back memories and to her relief, it cleared up her thoughts. She leaned against her older brother as he talked on about work.

"So you joined the basketball team I see."

"Yeah. We have a game against some other school in a week."

"Yay! I get to watch you play and crush the other team!" he said childishly.

Tenten got an incoming call from Sasuke. Ryuren grabbed her phone before she could and answered in her place.

"Oi! Moshi moshi Sasuke!"

"Is that you Ryuren? Long time, huh?" Sasuke said. "Is Tenten alright? We were all worried."

"She's fine. Thanks for asking."

"Oh. Can you tell her to meet us for practice tomorrow?"

"Sure. See ya later then."

"Yeah. I know, I heard." Tenten sighed.

-The next morning

"KAWAIIIIIIIIII! My Tenten is wearing a skirt!"

"Cut that out!" she snapped in embarrassment.

_I just had to have a brother with a sister complex._

She left before he could get carried away any further.

At practice that afternoon, she was nervous as to why her shots were getting worse and worse. She tried once more from the three point line. The ball bounced off the rim much to her dismay. The others were just as shocked as she was.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Sasuke asked.

"FOR THE ONE HUNDREDTH TIME! I FEEL FINE!" she shouted in frustration and ran out of the gym.

She sat on one of the benches outside and stared at a pigeon that was pecking at some bread crumbs. Neji had found her and sat beside her.

"If you continue like this, you're not gonna be able to play in the game." he said with his stoic face.

She got up and went back into the gym with a terrible aura surrounding her, again. This time she had better success with the ball.

"ALRIGHT! NOW THAT EVERYTHING'S BEEN SETTLED, THE MATCH BETWEEN SOUND HIGH IS A FEW DAYS AWAY!" Guy said out loud.

"Tch. Those bastards are always playing dirty." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Now that we have a girl on our team, they'll be looking for ways to get to you, Tenten." Kiba said.

"Yeah. For you first years, be on guard too." Shikamaru warned. "Last year, they were able to get away with injuring a player without the ref even noticing."

"This year, we'll be the ones to put them in their place." Naruto said.

And just like that, the day of the match arrived in an instant. The sky had already darkened. Tenten was running towards the school in her uniform. Late. Again. Her brother was probably there already too. A tall guy saw her running and stopped her in her tracks.

"Excuse me. I have to pass."

"Eh? You're playing for Konoha? A girl?" he said.

That last part had annoyed her a bit. She tried to get past him but he shoved her against a wall.

"Not so fast. I don't need to play against a girl in this game."

"You're part of Sound High?" she asked annoyingly. "Let me go you dumbass."

She landed a blow on his torso and he stumbled back.

"You're gonna regret that you little brat." he spat.

He grabbed her by her bun and her hair got loose. She cried out as he pulled on her hair. He also kicked her hard in her left shin. She bit her tongue from yelling out in pain.

"We're gonna make your team beg for mercy on that court." he said before he left.

She showed no emotion as she fixed her hair and wobbled after him towards the school. She got into the court as her friends were cheering on in the audience. Neji noticed her wobbling on her left leg. He stared at her and she grinned at him sheepishly.

"All right. Give your best in this. Konoha does NOT lose! Good luck!" Gai cheered on with Lee.

Tenten saw the guy that she encountered and glared at him. Luckily for her, there was no bruise on her leg. Yet.

The match started and Tenten easily scored the first two points for her team. She could hear Ryuren cheering on. As the game went on, she slowed down a bit.

Naruto passed to her and she went for a dunk. She made the mistake of landing on her left leg instead of her right and winced in pain. By now, her bruise was becoming visible. She stumbled. Neji saw her about to fall and broke her fall. She landed on top of him.

"Don't bother trying to hide it anymore Tenten." he said in a serious tone.

"TIME!" Gai yelled.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked.

"One of the Sound guys ran into me. That's all." she replied quietly.

Neji was steaming inside that they would do something like this.

"Can you run at all?" Gai asked.

"No. I don't think so."

"Alright. We'll sub you with Gaara."

Tenten sat on the bench along with the others while watching the rest of the team play. The entire Konoha had gotten serious. Even Naruto. By the end of third quarter, Sound was only behind by four points.

"Coach. Let me play for Gaara." Tenten said.

"In your condition? I don't think that's the wisest idea."

"If I don't do something, I'll end up regretting it later."

"Fine. Just be careful out there."

"Hai!"

She was able to keep up with the rest even with her injury. The audience had grew louder in the last ten seconds. The ball was in Tenten's hands as she jump up from the three pointer line to make a buzzer beater. The ball went in as Konoha took the game with 76-71.

Ino rushed and tackled her with a hug afterwards. Temari gave her a thumbs up as the others also congratulated her.

"Tenten!" Ryuren called. He ran up to her to check her leg and clenched his fist in anger. Itachi was also there next to him giving Tenten a worried look.

"I'm fine guys. Don't worry about it."

"Tenten. Itachi will take you home." Sasuke said.

"We'll stay behind to deal with something that's been a thorn in our asses for a while." Naruto said.

"But-" she was cut short by Neji who put a hand on her shoulder to assure her. Ryuren gave her a nod to go on.

After she left with Itachi, the Sound got a great deal of beating from Konoha. That will show them not to mess with one of their members.

-In Itachi's car

"I feel like I should of stayed behind to help them beat up those Sound bastards." Itachi said nonchalantly.

"Oh gash. I think they suffered enough already." Tenten chuckled.

* * *

**sorry if i made mistakes in spelling or grammar and all that ._.**

**So in the next chapter, im gonna have Neji and Tenten slobbered all over it XD **

**with maybe Sasuke in there to cock block **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

******well you know wat im gonna say. enjoy and please favorite, follow, or/and review if you wanna make me happy and keep doing this. XD **

**FUDGEEEEE! IS KISHIMOTO EVER GONNA BRING NEJI BACK TO LIFE?! AND WHY DO I KEEP SEEING NEJIXHINATA?! WTF MAN! THATS FRIGGIN INCEST RIGHT THERE! .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aight. Heres chapter eight. Ive been rotting away in my house doing nothing this week but watch anime and eating pocky .-. **

**i didnt even start on spring break hw yet ,_, **

* * *

A week later from everything that happened, Tenten was at Neji's house again. There was still a sign that the bruise was still on her leg. Seeing how Neji tensed every time he saw it, she pulled up her stocking higher to hide it.

Both Neji and her had focused on their musical performance all week-long. However, she wasn't focused on playing her violin in sync with his piano accompanying.

"Tenten." Neji interrupted.

"Eh?" she looked at him.

"Slow down and match up to my tempo."

"O-okay."

It didn't take them that long to perfect their performance considering how Neji was a prodigy and Tenten was also a fast learner. She decided to take a break and went out for fresh air despite the drizzling weather.

She stood and stared at the koi fish in the Hyuga pond. She heard footsteps coming from behind her and turned to see Neji walking towards her. Sure enough. There was no doubt about that he was the one that's been causing her mind to shut down from everything else.

She couldn't help but stare at him. Thank kami that he was staring at the ripples in the pond and didn't notice her. He had changed into an open kimono with a haori on his shoulders. Drops of water that had landed on his hair made it seem like it was sparkling even under the sad weather. Her cheeks turned rosy in color as she tried hard to look away and hide it.

"Neji." she whispered. She covered her mouth as she had just said his name out loud by mistake.

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I-it's nothing. Forget it." she said shyly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her. "You seem to be really out of sync these past few days. You're not like your usual self where you would be teasing me and arguing with me."

"So you would rather have me annoying you?" she smirked lightly.

"I'm being serious."

"Well. To be honest, I really don't know the answer to that," she sighed. "It might be you that's doing all this."

"What do you mean by me?" he asked, taken back.

"Neji. Every time that I'm around you, I find myself always so..."

_Is she trying to confess?_ he thought silently. He stared at her intently waiting for her to elaborate.

"It's not fair. Why do I feel like this?" She laughed dryly.

She went on. "My heart always feels heavy when ever you're in my head."

Unwanted tears had started to form at the rim of her eyes. She barely tried to keep them from rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't want myself to look so weak and vulnerable like this."

By now, tears were streaming down her cheeks as she cried in confusion. Even if it was raining, one could easily tell that she was weeping along with it. It made his chest feel heavy to see her in this state. It was his fault that she was crying right now. He felt like a pathetic loser who didn't know what to do for her.

_No. It's not right. I have no right to make her suffer._

"Tenten," he paused. "Are you, by any chance, in love with me?"

She gasped and looked up to meet his soft lavender eyes and gentle expression.

_Does she even want to fall in love with me?_

She nodded lightly. "I guess that would explain all of this."

He didn't reply. But instead, he took off his haori and placed it over her head.

"You should come inside soon," was all he said. "Or else you might catch pneumonia."

She stared smiling after him as he walked inside.

_Thank you. Neji. That was all I needed._

She didn't expect him or needed him to say anything back. All she had wanted was for him to listen. Her heart felt lighter now that she was able to confess. Nothing else could hold her back now.

-Inside Neji's room

The genius sat on his bed still contemplating on what Tenten had said.

_Dammit. Why wasn't I able to say anything back?_

He truly cared for her. After all, she was the first person to have ever treated him normally despite his background. If he were to lose her, his world would have came tumbling down. After what had happened to her at the game, he got overwhelmed with anger as he wanted nothing more than to send the Sound jerk to hell.

Even though he was now aware of how much he loved his fellow teammate, he still wasn't sure whether they were feelings for a best friend or more than that. For a genius, it was the only thing he was slow at.

Someone had interrupted his thoughts with a knock on his door.

"Come in."

It was Hinata who came in with the haori he lent Tenten in her hands.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata said. "Tenten just left a few minutes ago."

"She did?"

"Yes. She told me to tell you 'thank you'".

"I see," he said. "She wasn't crying, was she?"

"No. She was smiling." Hinata replied in surprise. "Did something happen?"

"No. It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Neji-nii. Tell me. I wanna help you with whatever this is." she said with a serious tone. "That look in your eyes doesn't help hide the fact that something did happen between you and Tenten."

He sighed and told her the entire story as it was no use to argue with Hinata-sama.

"Neji. You could have at least said something nice to her before she left."

"I couldn't. If I could have, I wouldn't know the exact right thing to say."

"There is no right answer for something like this."

"Hn."

"Gomen. You have to figure this out yourself." she said. "If I were you, I would give her a call."

"And say what?"

"Maaaaaaa! Are you serious? I can't tell you how to do everything!"

"Fine. Fine. I'll give her a call later."

-At Tenten's mansion

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Ten-chan." Her brother greeted her from the kitchen.

"What a day," she sighed as she slumped on the floor with her shoes still on.

"Have you forgotten your own birthday?" Ryuren chuckled.

"Nani?! Isn't it tomorrow?"

"It is. But I'd thought I could surprise you before I leave."

"You're leaving?! When?!"

"Tomorrow."

"But, I thought the reason you came was to spend my birthday with me."

"I'm really sorry. But my secretary just called me a few hours ago."

"I guess it's fine." She forced a smile on her face.

"I'll let you decide on your gift this year. How does that sound?"

"Fine, I guess."

Her phone ranged, but she really didn't feel like answering at the moment regardless of who the incoming call was from. Instead, her eyes sparkled and she grinned.

"Nevermind all that. As punishment for you leaving so soon, you're taking me to the ice skating rink."

"Hai. Hai. Anything for you."

_Kami-sama, please. Just let me be selfish for once this year._

-The next day

"This isn't goodbye you know. I'll be seeing you again."

She gave him one more hug before he left for the airport.

"Just promise you'll be there when I need you."

"Don't you have Sasuke and Neji to do that for you?"

She broke from the hug and pushed him out the door. "Get out!"

"Hehe. See ya."

_Be careful, Nii-nii._

-During class

"WHAT?! SHE CONFESSED AND HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE BACK?!" Ino and Sakura said in unison.

Temari clamped their mouths before they could reveal more to the other students. "Keep it down will you?"

"Could that be why she didn't show up today?" Ino asked.

"I don't think so. Knowing Tenten, it's not likely she'd let something like that get in her way."

"I have to agree with you, Temari." Hinata nodded.

"But she'll miss the recital that she and Neji had been practicing for." Sakura worried.

That was absolute. She was going to cause Neji and herself a failing grade for that. And that would sure affect his image.

The other guys were also talking in their corner during homeroom.

"Dude. You messed up big time." Kiba teased.

"She didn't even show up today." Naruto added.

"I think it's obvious to everyone now that both you and Sasuke like her." Shikamaru stated.

"WHAT?! SASUKE TOO?!" Naruto shouted.

"Put a lid on it Naruto." Sasuke snapped.

At that moment, Shikamaru caught the two prodigies glaring at each other. It wasn't something to go unnoticed.

While her friends were in class that day, Tenten was carrying her violin case in one hand and was taking a stroll. She had played hooky before in the U.S. She arrived at the Uchiha's place knowing Itachi would be home.

Honestly, nobody wants to spend their birthday alone. She figured that giving Itachi a visit wouldn't be so bad.

"Tenten. Aren't you suppose to be in school?" he asked when he saw her at the door.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you, but can I stay here for a while?" she asked with her hard to resist puppy look.

"Make yourself feel right at home."

"I feel sort of guilty for skipping though," she said. "But I'll make an exception."

"And why is that? Wait. Don't tell me. It's your birthday."

"And here I thought you had forgotten," she grinned. "Itachi, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"If you were to confess to someone who you happen to like for a while now and they don't reply, how would you react?"

"I'd just keep acting how I usually would around that person then," he replied. "You don't seem very troubled by it either."

"Eh? I guess not."

"That guy must be really lucky to have you confess to them."

"I-it's not a big deal."

"Here. It was Sasuke's idea." Itachi handed her a gift wrapped box.

"Thanks. You guys didn't have to give me anything though."

"We insist. Go on. Take it."

He gave her a noogie before she left. Now, she was on her way to the park. The place where it all started.

-During music class

Neji couldn't stay focused on anything that day. He decided that this time, he would be the one taking action. He did the unthinkable and ran out of class. He didn't think of anything else while he ran out of the school.

_She's definitely not at home. Where else would she be?_

An idea sparked in his head.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the park. When he got there, Tenten was nowhere in sight. He sighed and walked over to the swing set.

_And here I thought, I'd outgrown outta this._

He sat on the swing for a few minutes until he looked up to see a surprised Tenten approaching him. He noticed her violin case in her hands.

"N-neji-kun. What are you...doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same." he smirked.

* * *

**I read all your reviews guys. i cannot tell you how much they mean to me. so thanks . a lot. **

**fav? follow? review? ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys thank you for the support. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Here's chapter 9. **

**Hope you enjoy it ;)**

* * *

"I was just...I just wanted to come by the park today." she said.

"And you decided to play hooky for it?" he asked.

"I just wanted a day off for once and have a reason for being selfish just for today." she explained.

Tenten followed Neji to one of the park benches and sat beside him. Neji eyed the violin case in her hands.

He chuckled. "You managed to carry your violin with you here and yet you made us both receive a failing grade."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." she grinned sheepishly.

She felt an immense amount of guilt for ruining his prodigy reputation. An idea had sparked in her head as she snapped her fingers.

"Since we both missed our performance, why don't we just play here?"

"You can't be serious. I'm not wasting my time playing for nothing."

"You stuck-up bastard." she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." he said. "But suppose I did agree. How would we even pull it off?"

"I don't know. I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out since you're so rich."

Sure enough, within a few minutes, Neji managed to get an electric keyboard to the park with Tenten's eyes gleaming with excitement.

Without any flaws, they had awed all the people around them with such peaceful music.

_Arigatou, Neji. I couldn't have asked for more from you._

"Well, that wasn't so bad." he admitted.

She grinned with mirth afterwards.

"But you still haven't told me why you're being like this yet." he stated.

"Don't worry about it. I just asked kami for a day off. That's all." She shook the topic off with ease.

"Never would I have thought that I would skip school."

She found it amusing to see the school prodigy so relaxed about it yet awkward at the same time.

"Oh. I didn't get to tell you about what I wanted to say yesterday."

She interrupted him before he could say another word. "You didn't have to say anything. I'm not forcing you to fall in love with me or anything. I'll be fine if you just want to be friends."

He was surprised to hear her say that.

"I see."

"Still, I won't deny my feelings for you." she added.

He sighed and put his hand on her head in a caring way. "You're a really weird person, you know that?"

"MIght as well be weird than be a dull shade of normal."

_You say that you were fine with it if I didn't have any feelings for you. It's too late Tenten. Until the day comes, I'll be the one looking after you. _Neji thought.

"I'll be on my way home now." she said as she got up and gave him a soft, meaningful smile.

He stared after her until she had gotten far out of his sight. He just sighed on the bench as he thought of how he was never able to read what was in her mind. Things between them were still unclear. He got up and ran towards Tenten's house.

As he passed other residents, he was surprised to see Sasuke Uchiha also walking in the same direction he was.

"Uchiha." he called out.

The said person turned to see Neji walking towards him. He stared at his rival with a fixed gaze.

"Seems like you must be on your way to her place too." the young Uchiha guessed.

"You're right. But why are you going there as well?" the Hyuga prodigy questioned.

"What? I'm not allowed to visit?" Sasuke said nonchalantly. "Since when did you get so protective?"

That had only increased the tension between them to a newer level of annoyance.

"Listen. I just thought she might need some company for her birthday." Sasuke said.

"Her birthday?! Today?!" Neji was surprised as well as confounded.

"Why else would she choose today to take the day off? Don't tell me you didn't know," Sasuke said. "Pathetic. Then again, there are plenty of things you don't know about Tenten."

"For instance, you probably don't know her cup size, her family background, what she looks like with her hair down," Sasuke continued.

It was thanks to Neji's calm demeanor that he was able to stop himself from thrusting his fists at the Uchiha. However, Sasuke enjoyed watching his rival display jealousy and he wasn't about to stop trying to crush his pride.

"You never saw Tenten naked, right?"

That last part had caused the Hyuga genius to snap and landed his fist on Sasuke's face. Not once did the Uchiha prodigy regret damaging his rival's ego. It was a rare thing to see Neji do all of a sudden.

"Stay away from her." Neji glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "I don't think that's possible. Considering how you were clueless about her special day, what makes you think you can tell me to do so?"

"Listen up Uchiha. I'm the one who she needs to be beside her. Not you. Or anyone else."

"Hn. You just love to complicate other people's lives, don't you?" Sasuke said. "So be it, let her decide."

The look on Tenten's face when the two showed up on her doorstep was filled with surprise and confusion.

"Should you really be wearing that at home?" Neji smirked at her.

She looked down at her attire, which was an oversized tee that barely reached down her thighs. Both he and Sasuke had to admit, she couldn't have looked more attractive. She blushed a shade of pink as the boys were staring at her.

"Well. It's not as if I'm going anywhere," she finally answered. "Why don't you guys come inside?"

Sasuke disappeared into the kitchen while Neji confronted Tenten by herself.

"Hi. Again." she said awkwardly. "I'm figuring that Sasuke told you already."

"Yeah. Sorry for being so clueless." he said.

"No. It's fine," she assured him. "I wasn't really..."

"Why? At least you could have told me. Then I would have known to get you something."

"This is why. I'm not asking for anything really."

"I'm trying to be nice to you and you're turning me away so easily like that," he chuckled. "Not something that you should do to a person you love."

Tenten tried hard to hide the blush that was now rising on her face.

"I...um...I guess not," she stammered. "Well, I didn't want to be a bother for anyone so I thought it was for the best."

Neji sighed and ruffled her hair just as Sasuke came back with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Here." he handed one to Tenten, who gladly took it and thanked him. Neji stared at him for interrupting them and being rude as to not bringing him a mug. Jealousy had really gotten to the Hyuga.

"What? Do I look like your personal butler?" Sasuke said with a smug look.

"Whatever."

Tenten was completely oblivious to the tension between the two of them before her.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Thanks for the necklace. It's really kind of you," she said to him gratefully. "I'd like to repay you though."

_Dammit Neji. You turned her all shy and soft-spoken. _Sasuke thought.

"Well, you can. Just make me a homemade meal or you can strip to my liking," he smirked at her reaction. "Choose one."

"YOU BASTARD! IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE FOOD FOR YOU, FINE!" she roared. "BUT DON'T TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT!"

Neji and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the moment.

She sighed and smiled, "Fine. Just wait here til it's ready."

_Damn! These two bastards just had to show up out of nowhere and make me cook on my bday! I was suppose take the day off. _she thought. _Well, it's not too bad. This is the first time where I'm not alone anymore. Yeah. It truly is a great gift. Arigatou. Sasuke-kun. Neji._

_Neji._

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update. This state test thing is being a pain in the ass. :[**

**Chapter ten will probably be out by the end of April. Thanks for reading guys 3**

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Animefangirl95 for giving me feedback :] some aspects of kuroko's basket were taken **

**they need to make a new season of that soon though :3**

**the state test didn't stop me from posting this chapter ^.^ can i getta whoop whoop :P**

* * *

Tenten really hadn't expect the two of them to show up. It was really considerate of them too even though she didn't announce her birthday to anyone thinking that it was going to be a bother. To be honest, she didn't want to burden anyone. And being an independent individual, she preferred it that way. Tenten was so used to being alone most of the time that it really didn't occur to her that there were some that didn't mind at all.

While she was busy in the kitchen, Neji looked around in curiosity while Sasuke was making himself comfortable on the couch watching b ball reruns. He couldn't help but wonder how her mansion was so vast but there was barely any furniture around. He took interest in a photograph with a couple filled with endless mirth.

_They must be her parents. _he thought.

As if Sasuke had read his thoughts, he spoke out loud,"Those were her parents."

"Were?" Neji quoted.

"Yeah. They both died a long time ago," Sasuke said impassively. "On the day she was born."

"Are you serious?"

"Why the hell would I lie about this?"

"So, she just lives by herself?"

"You idiot. Her brother looks after her well-being. He was the one that came to the game last time. But his job as CEO keeps him away from being with her for some time."

"I see."

"She pretty much spent the majority of her life being alone."

"GUYS! FOOD'S READY!" Tenten shouted from the kitchen interrupting their chat.

Sasuke left the room while Neji stayed back to look at the photo again.

_You hold so much inside Tenten that it's all bound to burst open someday._

"Dude, if you're not hurrying up, I'm eating your portion." Sasuke said impatiently.

"_Asshole_." Neji muttered.

Laid out on the table were herring soba and onigiri with tuna and tomatoes.

_These guys have the weirdest taste in food. _Tenten thought in distaste.

"Eat up while I go upstairs and shower."

"You're not hungry?" Neji asked.

"It's fine. Don't worry ab-" Tenten was interrupted by Neji popped a cherry tomato in her mouth.

"Hey! Why don't you get your own food!?" Sasuke scowled.

"Ewww I hate tomato!" Tenten grimaced at the taste.

She spat the contents out onto Neji's face.

Sasuke nearly choked on his food in laughter while Neji was not pleased whatsoever.

"Go..gomenasai! Gomen, gomen ne." she apologized.

"I'll just wash up. You can go."

"Alright," she said. "But do me a favor and do the dishes please."

"Dishes?" Sasuke said as if he had never heard of such a word before.

"I'll do it." Neji volunteered.

"Thanks and you guys can stay for as long as you want afterwards."

"You just had to tell her to leave," Sasuke said after Tenten left. "I was enjoying my view but thanks to you, she's probably going to change into her pjs now."

"You disgust me," Neji said. "You're even worse than Jiraiya and Kakashi."

"Don't act as if you're higher than that," Sasuke retorted. "Please, even you have those thoughts occur to you at least several times."

"As if I would ever stoop to such a low-level."

* * *

-Tenten in the bath tub

_Man I feel like crap. Couldn't even do anything right today._

Tenten turned off the water as she sank lower under the bubbles in deep thought.

_Neji...Sasuke-kun...no...it couldn't be..._

_Those two? Me? Were they arguing over me? Dammit I don't want false hope! It would be a surprise if it was really true though. Ugh I'm such an idiot._

She rose up for breath.

_Even so, I wouldn't have any problems with that. Having two teen heart throbs around me would be soooo awesome now that I mention it. _

"TENTEN!" Sasuke shouted from downstairs.

_Oh what now..._

"What?!"

"Itachi just called. I gotta go!"

_Nani?! Chotto matte..._

"Waittttt!" she yelled as she rushed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. She ran all the way downstairs with wet locks of brown hair dripping in water leaving behind a trail. She was able to reach him before he left. Both boys were taken by surprise as she tried to catch her breathe. She caught Sasuke in hug wrapping her arms around him as he returned it.

"Thank you." she whispered to him.

"No problem," he replied. "I'll be there if you need me."

"Hai. Oh, I got you all wet now."

"Don't worry about it." he chuckled and left leaving behind just her and Neji.

"Neji. Stop staring." she teased.

"Then go put on some actual clothes." he smirked in her direction.

"I would. But that would mean walking back up and that's just work that I don't need to do." she said and plopped on the couch.

"You're just making the entire house slippery and wet."

"You're over exaggerating Neji."

He sighed,"Come here. Where's your blow dryer?"

"What for? It's in the drawer."

"Alright."

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm doing you a favor. Now come here."

"What's with you and all the favors today?"

"I feel offended by that. Aren't I always nice like this?"

She scoffed,"Sureeee."

"And you had to repay me by hugging Uchiha."

"Do I hear a hint of jealously in your tone?"

"Maybe."

He continued to tossed her hair for it to dry.

"It's weird."

"And how so?"

"I hardly ever let my hair down in front of people."

"What's wrong with letting your hair down? You look prettier this way."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. It's a shame it took me a long time to see it."

"Would it make you feel better if I took off my towel too?" she teased.

Neji could feel heat rising up to his face, but it wasn't the blow dryer to blame.

"Just kidding. Not today. I hope you didn't get all your hopes up."

"You're a horrible person you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment," she giggled. "But you seem used to doing all these things, like don't you have maids or servants for that?"

"I grew up learning to do things on my own without having to rely on anyone else. I don't know why but it bothers me when someone just tries to do it for me. Similar to you, I guess. And besides, simple tasks like that don't require assistance and I'm use to it."

"Funny. I thought you were one of those spoiled rich kids who exploited their status."

"Again I repeat, you're a terrible person."

"You said horrible the first time."

"Whatever. Same difference."

"No. How can you say that when they're both spelled differently?"

"Tenten, are we really having this conversation right now? Stop being such a child."

_"You're_ calling me a _child_?!"

"Oh will you shut up for god sakes."

"YOU SON OF A-"

She was cut off when Neji's lips had landed on hers. Then, the world around them seemed to had stop as Tenten closed her eyes and responded to his contact. She wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened.

Who could ask for a better surprise?

* * *

**tbh i felt awkward writing that last part. don't blame me...im forever aloneee T.T ~**

**is anyone else hype that uta no prince sama has a new season now ^_^ it was worth the wait**


End file.
